paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Reputation (Payday 2)
Reputation in Payday 2 acts as a leveling system. In order to level up, the player must accumulate a certain amount of XP (experience points). The amount needed ranges from 900 XP (level 0 to 1) to 1,000,000 XP (level 99 to 100) with the curve being very gentle at the lower levels and steep at the higher ones. (See the table below for values for each level.) In total, a little over 23 million XP is required to reach level 100, at which point the player can become Infamous. Counting the first 100 levels and all 25 tiers of Infamy, one would have attained an equivalent of 2626 levels (reputation 0 counts as a separate "level" from reputation 1, meaning there are 101 reputational increments per Infamy tier) by the time they hit 25-100. Experience table Experience requirements for levels 1-10 are arbitrary, however after level 10, the experience follows the formula : 1.3654321*(Level-10)^3+4600 . Total experience required can be calculated using : 1.3654321*((Level-10)*(Level-9)/2)^2 + 4600*(Level-10) + 25450 (Results may be very slightly different in game (1 or 2 points) due to rounding errors). Factors affecting earned XP The experience variables are applied in this sequence at the end of a successful heist. Any values not granting XP (for example the risk bonus on normal) are skipped in the XP build up segment during a payday. These are calculated in order, the result used for many calculations afterwards; * Heist experience (see Heist experience reward) * Potential experience penalty (as listed in Level Limit) * Pro bonus (20% of above) * Risk bonus, which is a multiplication of the total of above values; **Normal = 0x **Hard = 2x **Very Hard = 5x **Overkill = 10x **Death Wish = 13x The above total is used in the following bonuses which are applied additively: * Skill bonus: 45% from having the Blending In perk active (Tier 4 of all Perk Decks); * Infamy bonus: 5-205% depending on Infamy unlocks; * Crew Alive bonus: 10% per escaping heister (excluding the player itself), up to 30%; * Limited Bonus (e.g. 100% during Spring Break) * Gage Mod Packages Bonus (exact mechanics unknown) The following XP modifiers are multiplicative with the above and with each other: * Any stealth bonus (0-25%) from a previous heist will be applied to the entire value; * Experience Penalty/Boost (see Heat System below) Note that Gage Courier Package XP applies only those picked up the last day of a contract. If you pick up 5 packages on day 1, 6 packages on day 2, but none on day 3 of a three-day heist, you will gain no package bonus XP. Escapes are also counted as a day, so if you trigger an escape and pick up 0 during the escape, no Gage Courier Package XP bonus is given. Heist experience reward Level Limit A limit to the experience was placed in the game to reduce the experience that lower-level players will receive from higher level heists. This is designed to discourage low level players from joining higher difficulty and more complicated heists until they are of an adequately high level. This limit only applies to the basic heist XP and cxperience bonuses from skills, infamy, stealth, and difficulty level are applied as usual, though lowered as they're calculated from the basic XP value. Every heist in the game is given a value known as a "jc" value to represent the approximate level of difficulty of the heist. This value determines how high a level you have to be to not get an XP-penaly applied upon finishing. The only possible jc values for a heist are 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, and 70.Level-Specific Experience Spreadsheet The table below lists the jc values assigned to each heist. To calculate experience, a player's current level is rounded up to the nearest multiple of 10. This number represents the maximum jc value heist that a player can still complete to obtain the full amount of experience. For example, a level 43 player will be able to complete heists up to a jc level of 50 with no experience penalty. Heat System The experience penalty/boost system was introduced to prevent players from farming certain heists and encouraging them to play heists they usually don't play. An experience modifier assigned to a heist is not dictated by difficulty. For example, if you have an experience modifier on the Shadow Raid heist, then that modifier will still apply whatever difficulty level is chosen. By contrast, the pro job version of a heist is considered a different heist and as such is not affected. The same modifier applies to both the online and offline Crime.net. Experience Penalty An experience penalty is automatically assigned to heists that you've played too much in a short period of time. This penalty will increase if you keep playing. Penalties can be randomly added to certain heists on Crime.net as well. Like other bonuses and penalties, the heat penalties are not shared, meaning that if you start a heist with an XP penalty, the penalty will only apply to you and not to any other players that are playing the heist with you. Penalties reduces the total heist XP reward by a percentage calculated by the number of times that particular heist has been played in quick succession combined with other variables such as chosen difficulty level. The penalty is applied after all the other XP bonuses as seen in the list above. The maximum reduction is . Experience Boost An experience boost is automatically and randomly added to heists not completed for some time. This is done to make certain heists (heists played less often) more attractive. The heist bonus will remain in effect until the heist is successfully completed. An experience boost is the opposite of an experience penalty. Instead of reducing the total XP outcome of a heist, it increases it by the given percentage. After completing a heist with an experience boost, the boost will be removed, restoring the heist's XP outcome to default. The boost only applies to you. If you start a heist and other players join, they will not benefit from the XP boost (unless they have a boost as well). The boost is applied after all the other XP bonuses as seen in the list above. The maximum boost is . Experience Boost/Penalty Distribution After completing a heist, there's a random chance of a boost being added to a heist that you haven't played for a while. If the heist you completed is one that you've already recently completed, then chances are that a penalty will occur for that heist. Stealth Bonus A stealth bonus is automatically obtained after successfully completing a stealth-able heist without raising the alarm. Such heists are usually indicated with a stealth icon and will indicate the value of the stealth bonus in their description. The stealth bonus is applied to the player's XP reward '''for the following heist'. The bonus also only applies to you unless the other players have their stealth bonus. The stealth bonus may vary for different players even in missions of the same type, such as Framing Frame. The bonus is applied after the other XP bonuses such as the increased XP from the perk deck, Gage Courier Packages and Infamy Bonus. However, it does not add on to the experience boost as the stealth bonus is applied prior to the experience boost. The maximum bonus is . Note that stealth bonuses are independent of difficulty level and of Pro Job status. It can, therefore, be advantageous to complete a quick and easy stealth-able mission (e.g. Four Stores or Jewelry Store) in order to quickly earn a stealth bonus before making an attempt on high XP heists on Deathwish. List of stealth bonuses Infamy Trivia * Prior to Update 35, the maximum XP boost was +50% and the maximum reduction was -100%. The maximum stealth bonus was also +50%. ** Due to an oversight in update 35, Diamond Store continued to offer a stealth bonus of +50%. This was fixed in update 35.1 to the intended value of +5%. * The stealth icon is based on the ghosts from Pacman. * The reputation limit for the PAYDAY 2 demo is level 10. * A heist's heat bonus will be cancelled if the next instance of it is purchased from the broker instead of started through the Crime.net map. * The stealth bonus remains in effect if a failed heist is restarted within the game, without exiting to lobby. External Links * EXP Boost Guide Achievements .}} .}} .}} .}} .}} .}} References Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)